voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Conflicts
There have been several major wars, battles, or non-violent conflicts throughout Voldranian and New Voldranian history. Below are some of the major conflicts in both regions. All dates reference the Voldranian Timeline The Hive War (950 BE - 850 BE) The Hive War was a conflict that took place in the distant New Voldranian past and lasted over 100 years. The fighting was primarily between the Southern Trikash and the powerful Nether Spirits Zeno, Vada, and Xicci on the continent of Ranovitria, modernly known as Rogash. After a century of conflict the Trikash were able to imprison the three Nether Spirits, but over the course of the fighting approximately 96% of the Ranovitrians living in Ranovitria were wiped out, driving the species to near extinction. Ghern Crisis (Nov, 4 AE - Oct, 8 AE) The Ghern Crisis was the first conflict to ever take place in Voldrania, and resulted in the formation of the region's first military. It was not officially considered to be a "war", but rather it was a series of guerilla-style terrorist attacks orchestrated by former Akarvian politician and monarchist John Ghern, who fiercely opposed the democratic system the Akarvian colony had put in place. Ghern's attacks were intended to force then President Adam Akarvon to take on a greater degree of control of the fledgling nation, in an effort to force him to adopt totalitarianism. In response, Akarvon organized the Akarvian Militia, who over the course of four years would hunt down Ghern and his supporters until finally, in the October of 8 AE, they found him. Ghern and his closest supporters were arrested and a trial was held to determine their fate. While many called for their execution, Akarvon refused to go along with it, and instead offered Ghern and his followers mercy. They were permanently exiled from Akarv and all of its territories, and should they return the Akarvian Militia would be obligated to arrest or, in some cases, kill them on sight. Ghern reluctantly accepted the terms and left Akarv, never to return. Those who followed him eventually settled the region that would become Hera. Akarv, realizing that peace couldn't be maintained without some level of protection, legitimized its militia into the Akarvian Military shortly thereafter. Heran-Tripolian War (Aug, 25 AE - Jan, 28 AE) The Heran-Tripolian War was the first formal "War" that ever occurred in Voldrania, and was the result of long-held grudges by the Heran people against the settlers of Primaria, a grudge that carried over the the nation of Tripoly which had established itself on lands the Herans considered to be their own. Hera was winning the war until 27 AE, when Yoren and Akarv came to Tripoly's aid and "wiped the floor", so to speak, with Hera through use of militarized Airships, the first time they had ever been used in this capacity. Akarv-Fhia War (Dec, 41 AE - Jan, 44 AE) The Akarv-Fhia War was a slow, controversial war instigated by Akarv after Fhia's leader, Tim Bulls, was assassinated and replaced by the monarchist Gary Wig. Akarvian President Alan Fruith overrode senate authority in ordering soldiers to "retake" Fhia, but the forces he sent were minimal at best and had a surprisingly hard time taking the small nation. The war eventually ended when Fallnavor and Scavoran came to Fhia's aid and pushed Akarv out of Fhia's borders, while in the meantime the Akarvian Senate was voting to impeach Fruith. Fruith was removed from office, and the war officially came to an end. It was later revealed that Fruith and Wig were one time co-conspirators who had plans to conquer all of the Voldranian Nations. After taking Fhia, Wig was supposed to throw the ensuing war in Fruith's favor, but had a change of heart and betrayed their "alliance" and instead fought to ensure Fhia's sovereignty. The Near War (Jan, 53 AE - May, 56 AE) The Near War was a non-violent political conflict between the two most powerful nations in Voldrania: Akarv and Fallnavor. It began after two powerful, prideful leaders came to power in each nation, Adam Pyro in Akarv and James Jaykay in Fallnavor, and proceeded to compete over control and influence across the region. The nations of Eirros and Mynyyd were recognized as independent nations during this time, and both competing superpowers fought for their alliance in case of an all out war. While Akarv was led to believe it had the upper hand in its alliances, Fallnavor had secretly organized a "coup" to vote Akarv out of the International Council of Voldrania and undermine its authority, and had secretly gathered nearly enough votes to make this plan a reality. The Near War ended after this plot was revealed to Akarv, and the world, by representatives of Yoren, and the ensuing chaos resulted in James Navor II taking the throne from Jaykay. Navor was far more agreeable with Akarv, and the two nations formed an alliance, effectively ending all hostility. The Ghernian War (Oct, 57 AE - May, 59 AE) The Ghernian War was the largest and most violent war in the history of Voldrania, and was effectively a result of boiled over tensions from the Near War. Tedre, a colony of Akarv, had become disenfranchised with its colonial status, especially after decades of being left alone followed by years of being heavily occupied during the Near War. They forged an alliance with Murena, another nearby Akarvian colony, and Tripoly, who still held all the same resentments that they held during the Near War. Together these three entities declared a "War of freedom" against Akarv, in an effort to undermine their presence in Ghern. Fallnavor and Scavoran quickly came to Akarv's aid, but the latter pulled out soon after the first major battle of the war. Akarv and Fallnavor had a significant advantage in the war, but failed to overcome the passion with which the Tedren and Tripolians fought. Still, the aggressors were unable to make any ground in the war, and so Cali Pox II of Tedre and Zade Zen of Tripoly made a desperate gambit and made a surprise push into Fallnavor, abandoning many other fronts in the war. They aimed to force Fallnavor to surrender in the war so Akarv would be left alone, but were defeated before they could succeed. Hera, meanwhile, initiated Operation Vagrant, a precise military operation that saw them easily take the Tripolian Capital, effectively defeating them. In order to end the war officially, Akarv reluctantly allowed Tedre its independence, and even ceded Murena to them. Heran Revolutions (58 - 60 AE) The Heran Revolutions were a series of conflicts within the Heran city of Ghernia that resulted in numerous changed in the nations government in relatively short period of time. Yenklet Lupice became the nations steward in late 57 AE after Amelia Zen suddenly resigned, but he lost that position to Undek Mag when a more formal election was held the following year. Mag was a violent, religious fanatic of the Renol faith who quickly declared Hera a theocracy and declared war on Equis for the murder of an Heran diplomat at the hands of an Equivian possessed by a Nether Spirit. Soon after his appointment Lupice attempted to hold a coup to overthrow Mag, but was unsuccessful and was promptly killed. After Mag's declaration of war went public, Equis and its allies Akarv, Fallnavor, and Eirros prepared to intervene, as did prominent Heran mercenary Inker Poker. Poker held a second coup against Mag, and through the use of his ship The Violet Dread, was able to successfully remove Mag from power and cast him into the Well of Bones, killing him. Akarv, Fallnavor, Eirros, and Equis arrived to discover Poker had already taken the city, and nullified the declaration of war. None of the other nations put any trust in Poker, but he was ultimately allowed to govern over Hera with little outside conflict, just skepticism. Later, in 60 AE, Poker resigned his position and Gremlin Slae took over, another unpopular leader who would later be overthrown by Lord Halberd and the Goblin Scribe, after evidence came out that he was plotting an attack on Ghernia with Lord Geod. Slae disappeared, ousted from his position, but both he and his ally returned shortly after with an army of Nightcrawlers, but Hera prepared itself and both aggressors were killed. General Yuvak became the leader of Hera, and made the decision to migrate the entire nation back to the Old World shortly before the Fall of Voldrania occurred. Fallnavor-Scavoran Conflict (59 AE - 60 AE) The Fallnavor-Scavoran Conflict was a political conflict between the nations of Fallnavor and Scavoran in Voldrania that likely would have broken down into a full out war had the Fall of Voldrania not occurred in the midst of it. The two nations had never gotten along, but tensions boiled over when Fallnavor granted citizenship, including the possibility to serve in the government, to several Mynyydite exiles who had been convicted for their actions during the Near War. Scavoran violently opposed this decision and demanded its reversal, or at the very least they be barred from serving in Fallnavor's government. Fallnavor refused, and all relations broke down between the two nations. Each constructed their own individual walls and defenses along their shared sea border in preparation for war, and efforts by outside parties to negotiate peace failed. The Fall of Voldrania occurred, though, and the nation of Fallnavor ceased to exist, ending the conflict. Evon'Kal War (67 AE) The Dalverad Outbreak (Nov, 61 AE - Feb, 62 AE) Second Krolesk'Kan Civil War (62 - 63 AE) Second Near War (62 ~ 67 AE) Scauv-Dauan War (69 - 76 AE) Undead Siege of Jerraos (73 AE) Nether War (Jan, 74 AE - May, 76 AE) Akarv-Alten War (Feb, 77 AE - Jul, 77 AE) Monitor Invasion (Jan, 94 AE) The Near Nether War (Jan, 95 AE - Apr, 95 AE) The Great Navirian War (95 AE) The Disastrous Assault (Jul, 95 AE- Sep, 95 AE) The New Monitor War (Jul, 95 AE - Present) Category:Events Category:New Voldranians Events Category:Voldranian Events Category:Notable Lists Category:Stub